fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Balthazar Lykvander
Balthazar Hensil Lykvander, formerly recognized by the title of Inquisitor and now otherwise known as the Aberrant Weaver, is a member of the Vitores Tenebras organization. A founding member of the Vitores Tenebras organization, Balthazar serves as one of its leading authorities as per his status as a Tenebrous One and directly guides the branch that refers to itself as Corpus, using his experience and knowledge as a former Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos to research, attain, and manufacture xenotechnology and weaponry via maintaining relationships with Xenos civilizations and factions, alongside supply the other branches of Vitores Tenebras with resources and materiels. Balthazar is both remarkably intelligence and a feared opponent in combat, and uses the full extent of both his mental and physical prowess to accomplish his goals, of which he, and very few others, sees as noble. The Aberrant Weaver gains his name from the nature of his method, the purpose of his branch within Vitores Tenebras, and his obsession; Balthazar participates within the abominable acts of modification, alteration, mutation, and experimentation towards the physical body of both Xenos and non-Xenos, splicing deep-routed genetic sequences and hybridizing the most potent of substances to create perhaps the most treacherous and vile assets to use against the followers of the stagnated Imperium. Balthazar is regarded to be perhaps the most pro-active of the Tenebrous Ones, supplying affiliated branches within their organization with hardware and resources while also being the one most commonly seen in person - he shares an intimate, tragic relationship with a certain Inquisitor of the Tenebarite Cabal. History Early Life Balthazar Hensil Lykvander was born to Rogue Trader Jacinto Lykvander and a member of his consort, and was raised on-board Jacinto's vessel, the Ermintrude. Balthazar was but a step-brother to multiple other siblings whom were the spawn of other women that Jacinto had impregnated, the most notable of which being his elder sister Monica, who played a significant part in raising Balthazar through his infancy while their father fulfilled other responsibilities. Balthazar was often ignored or disregarded by Jacinto and thus instead was brought to the Xenobiologist Genetor that served upon the Ermintrude, Teutoge Draken, where it is theorized that the initial interest in alien physiology and anatomy that is so prevalent within Balthazar's personality stems. Balthazar was born a Psyker of great potential, and thus was often treated with ignorance from the rest of his kin and Jacinto's travelling companions, aside from Teutoge and Monica. The Acolyte Years Ascension to Inquisitor Recognition as Inquisitor Lord Betraying the Inquisition Vitores Tenebras Personality Abilities and Traits Equipment Appearance Retinue Tyrraz the Unbreakable Tyrraz, often addressed as the Unbreakable by his underlings, is a Tarellian Psyker and former bounty hunter who became part of Balthazar's retinue after having rescued and nursing the Inquisitor back to health after the latter's defeat to Inquisitor Lord Alexei de'Ossmann. Tyrraz once served as Balthazar's nemesis prior to attaining his state as a renegade and had fought with the former-Inquisitor almost countless times, with Tyrraz swearing an oath to be the one that would end Balthazar's life and no other. After having saved Balthazar's life with Xenos technology upon an interdemediate world outside of the Imperium's expansive borders, Tyrraz made a promise to Balthazar that he would serve him as his companion out of utter respect for his skill in combat and ensure to one day fulfill the oath he made - the Tarellian became an associate of the renegade Inquisitor and would prove a vital member to his retinue and allies. Tyrraz is a Tarellian within his prime, physically dominating and having a large amount of control over his psychic capability, which often manifests as immense psychokinetic pulses that can launch and throw nearby objects, including attackers. Tyrraz is equipped with heavy-plated armour which is fitted with a Promethium-fuelled thruster pack, which freely encompasses his movement and bodily motions and allows him to amplify his leaping ability for several meters, and often mobilizes with a twin pair of modified Pulse Pistols as his primary weapons and a converted Force sword as his melee weapon. Tyrraz is brash and short-tempered, with an eager urge to fight hardwired into his veins and respects only those who can match or best him in combat, which includes the man he serves with unending vigor and honour, Balthazar. The Barghest Pack Tancred Relations Allies Dalila Isiminger Edrith Cambion Enemies Alexei de'Ossmann Quotes By About Trivia